The Sun and More
by soupsaga
Summary: This is the story of how Jane and Maura fell in love, out of love, and everything in between. AU
_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FAMILIAR CHARACTERS AS THEY BELONG TO RIZZOLI AND ISLES** **AND T**_ _ **HE PEOPLE OVER THERE AT TNT. I AM JUST SIMPLY BORROWING THE GIRLS FOR A LITTLE BIT. I AM NOT GAINING ANYTHING OF MONETARY VALUE BY WRITING THIS. BUCKLE UP FUCKERS, YOU'RE IN FOR A RIDE.**_

I was nearly eighteen when I felt true love for the first time. I was nearly eighteen when I made my first friend. I was nearly eighteen when I fell in love for the first time. I was nearly eighteen when I learned to love myself, the world, my best friend, life. I was nearly eighteen when I found a place where I belonged. I was nearly eighteen when I truly began living.

It was the summer of 2012 when my mother told me we would be moving to Boston. I had lived close-by since my early childhood, but we were moving far enough that I'd have to change schools. That was the fact that made me nervous. I was moving right before my senior year of high school, I would have to adjust to a new schedule. I wasn't worried about leaving friends behind, I didn't have any back in Peabody. It was hard to make friends when science is the only thing you knew. I was awkward, I enjoyed school -science, specifically- and I was much more mature than the other students in my grade. They were more concerned with popularity and relationships, while I was focused on school.

I was seventeen when I started at my new school. I decided to avoid people rather than make friends. I was only focused on getting out of high school and into college. At least, I was until I met Jane. Jane Clementine Rizzoli was one of the more popular kids. She grew up in Boston and new everybody who attended the high school. We were complete opposites, I believe that is why we clicked. The first time I met her was in AP Chemistry. When I walked into the classroom, the only open seat was in the back, which I thought was strange. People were fighting over front seats, and it was when the teacher walked in that I realized why. She was beautiful and nice. She was funny and she was interesting. I assumed that the students had this teacher previously, as they knew her habits.

"I see a new face in the crowd," the teacher, who I later learned was named Mrs. Willows, pointed out.

I sighed internally at the attention I was getting, but waved slightly. "I'm Maura. Maura Isles."

She nodded before turning to her computer to take attendance. My assumptions were correct, as she took attendance completely in her head until the end. "Has anybody seen Jane?" Mrs. Willows asked, looking up from her computer.

"I'm here, I swear. I was caught up in Tara's room, sorry Willows," a very tan, dark haired girl called as she walked into the classroom.

"You're lucky it's the first day, they aren't counting tardies. You don't get your usual seat, you have to go sit by Maura," the teacher smiled at the girl before gesturing towards me.

As the girl, Jane, walked up the stadium-type seating, I took the chance of taking in her appearance. She had the most beautiful curls I had ever seen. Her tanned skin made me believe she was of Italian decent, I would later find out she was, and when she smiled, she had the most adorable dimples. She wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, while I wore a dress. After I noted her appearance, I began to compare myself to her. Jane was rather tall, I considered myself short. She had dark, curled hair, and I had honey blonde, wavy hair. She lacked freckles while I had them, and she had dark eyes while I had hazel ones.

"You're new," she whispered as she sat down, Mrs. Willows had began to talk about the course, so Jane was trying to stay quiet.

"Yes," I whispered back, trying to pay attention.

I thought she had taken the hint that I was trying to focus, until I heard her speak again. "Where are you from, and it's Maura, right?"

"Peabody. And yes, Maura Isles."

"Maura's a beautiful name," Jane said softly as she pulled materials out of her bookbag.

I smiled to myself, it was the first time somebody had ever complimented my name. "Thank you. I've only ever heard negative comments about it."

Mrs. Willows gave us a warning for our talking, and we sat the rest of the class in silence. I occasionally stole glances at Jane, blushing when I was caught. With five minutes left in the class, Mrs. Willows dismissed us to talk amongst ourselves. I immediately turned to Jane, who had been facing four people walking towards us. I sighed softly and put my things away instead of talking to Jane. When the bell rang, I stood to leave before being stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Hey, Maura, if you want, I could show you around town. If you're not doing anything," Jane stood before me, biting her lip.

I weighed my options carefully before giving Jane my answer and putting my bookbag on.


End file.
